Turan
For other articles relating to the Turan see Turan (disambiguation) '' History and politics *''Main articles: **''Histroy: Turan History'' **''Government: Turishian Communist Union'' Culture Despite their long lives, Turishian mature in their first 20 years of life, similarly to Humans. Turishian schooling however normally lasts until the early 40's. Military service lasts for shifts of 10 years at a time and it is not uncommon for a Turishian to only see their friends and family once a year or less. *Turan Name Construction Tradition Physiology External Features On the outside, the Turishian appear as humanoids and are 2 meters tall on average. Their bodies can be a wide variety of colors from red, to dark blue, black, white, silver, and dark orange but all Turishian have blue veins running across the surface of the body. Their eyes have no human like attributes such as irises but instead are pure red orbs with blue veins crossing them and are slightly large than human eyes. They lack a nose instead having a bump that is slowly diminishing in size as their evolution continues. Due to high gravity and radiation from the War of Ages, they have absolutely no hair on their entire body. Turan hands have one extra digit when compared with a human, another ring finger type. Their legs look larger than humans, though they contain the same amount of muscle tissue by volume, it is mostly due to bone mass. Misc Resilience Turishian have much higher tolerances for infrared radiation as the planet they evolved on was bathed in it. Additionally they have evolved in temperatures much higher than on Earth, averaging about 35 degrees Celsius. They can survive much higher voltages than normal humanoid races. Turishian need much less sleep than humans averaging only 4 hours for every human day and generally staying awake for up to 133 hours at a time and then sleeping for 27 hours strait. Turishian feel pain much less than humans, but it is much sharper. Misc Weaknesses The Turishian have a much lower tolerance for cold, catching hypothermia at temperatures 20 degrees Celsius higher than a human normally would. They cannot eat any human foods as it causes an allergic reaction in a Turan that could prove fatal. That is due to Turan having Dextro-protein DNA. Turishian have much heavier footfalls due to an increased weight when compared to humans of the same height. Senses Taste and Smell The Turan have no sense of taste or smell. Turan Senses Sight The sense of sight is much more refined for a Turishian able to see from the bottom of the Infrared spectrum all the way up to blue but nothing above it like purple. Not only do they see more in terms of color it is also much more clear for them as an increased brain capacity has allowed them full development of that sense. They use an advanced compound eye structure to capture their images, much like a fruit fly does on Earth. Hearing Turan have much the same hearing ability as some Earth reptiles, with a frequency range from 50 Hz, and the high end 10,000 Hz with similar sensitivity to loudness as a human. Touch Their sense of touch is many times greater than a human as they have more nerves spread across their bodies. Turishian are more prone to neurological diseases consequently. In a sense they have more direct nerves to the brain and more nerves per inch. Longevity Turishian are naturally long lived, due to their spectacular medical technology it is common for Turishian to live past the age of 650. Some especially hearty Turishian have reportedly lived past the age of 1,000, though such cases are extremely uncommon the normal life expectancy of a Turishian is around the age of 800. Their medical technology makes use of billions of cell-sized nanites that act like white blood cells. They have eradicated almost all disease in their cluster of star, the only reaming ones being of genetic origin. The down side to these little machines is that if they do not get an injection of nanites every 400 days or so, they begin to break down and the natural immune system of a Turishian takes over. This is not good because the Turishian have been relying on them for the past 2000 years; so their natural immune systems are virtually non-existent. Internal anatomy Blood Turishian blood is silver grey in color when oxidized due to mercury being the blood-oxidizing agent. Brian The nasal cavity of the Turishian people has de-evolved over thousands of years to make room more advanced optic centers in the brain. The entire Turishian brain is roughly 20% larger than humans are. Additionally they lack the smell and taste areas of the brain that humans have. All of the extra space is devoted to a third brain hemi-sphere located where the human nasal cavity is that controls both all sensory impute and the autonomic reflexes such as breathing, digestion and even heart rhythm. They control all of these reflexes and at will and can even stop their heartbeat for up to a minute. They also have a much greater short-term memory than a human does, and there long-term memory is perfect up to the age 400. After the age of 400 Turishian memory is much more akin to a Humans memory. Skeletal structure The Turishian have denser bone structures leading to their increased weight, in addition they have more bones on average. Each of their legs has four additional bones connecting their fibia to the femer from either side. Additionally their fibula is much larger and more developed than humans. They have the same amount of ribs as a human but theirs are interconnecting by cartilage to better protect their lung and heart. Their sternum is also reinforced against damage. The heart and lung The Turishian only have one lung that almost completely envelopes the heart around it. The lung has a total capacity 1.5 times that of the human lungs. Their heart is central to their bodies, directly behind the sternum. It has a secondary ribcage around the heart to protect it from the one massive lung that may without the extra rib cage damage the heart. Digestion Turishian digestion is a much slower process often lasting for several times as long as a humans but it also allows them to get much more energy from their food. They still require the same amount of food as a human in any given day but generally only eat one meal every Earth day. Turishian Skin Color The Turishian have six different skin colors present in the modern race. Each skin color were a former group that were decimated by the War of Ages. The skin colors are, in order of population that have that color, White, Silver, and Black. Each of the skin colors has a name and a culture behind them. White Turan are known as Mazzokian and are the most populace. Silver Turan are known as the Niam. The least seen outside the worlds of the Turan, Black Turishian are the Nehal. Parallel universes Science and technology * Turan starships * Turan Ship Classes *Turan technology People *Turan Turan Space *Hre System *Synoh *Turan (Planet) Food and beverages * Protein bars Category:Species